Hunger for love
by MlpClopWriter
Summary: Twilight uses a spell on Rainbow Dash that has scary consequences. Rated M for sex and death


**Hello, gonna go for a different idea that I've not tried before. Hope you like it...This ones a mix of plain animals and anthro. Enjoy**

Hungry for love

Rainbow Dash sat at a table reading 'Daring Do and the Mysterious Goo' and getting turned on quite a bit. She was in a vest top which was tight to her skin, showing the curve of her breasts, and a pair of shorts which nearly revealed her panties.

Twilight came in dressed in a mini-skirt and a low cut T-shirt, showing her cleavage. She spotted Rainbow from behind and bent over to read what she was reading, then spotted Rainbow slipping two fingers up her shorts and pushing them in and out.

"Enjoying the latest book I got you?" she said, making Rainbow leap out of her chair with fright.

"Sweet Celestia, Twilight, what the buck was that for? You scared the life out of me."

Twilight smiled. "I learnt a new spell yesterday and want you to see"

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "as long as you don't fire it at me I'm okay"

"Yeah, yeah, sure..." Twilight started the spell and cast it. It hit Rainbow in the forehead.

"Twilight, what did I just-" Rainbow screamed as she watched her arms, wings and legs bond to her side and sink in, disappearing. She felt her nose grow and extend into a long face. Her body stretched, ripping her clothes off and leaving her writhing on the floor.

Her hair faded and scales covered her body, her body thickening and lengthening, until what was before Twilight was no longer a pegasus, but a huge snake.

"It worked!" Twilight punched the air.

"What are you ssssso happy about? I've turned into a sssnake!" Rainbow hissed angrily.

"But you can still talk! This is amazing!" Twilight scribbled something down in a notebook.

"Turn me back!" Rainbow moaned.

Twilight shook her head. "We need to analyse you, examine the transformation process and get readings."

Rainbow saw Twilight turn around and took her chance. With a flick of a forked tongue she caughtTwilight and made her fall over. She wrapped her tongue around Twilights ankles and started pulling her towards her.

"Rainbow, let me go!" Twilight struggled. It was no use. Rainbows tail pulled at her t-shirt and then ripped it clean off, revealing Twilights bra. She ripped that off as well, letting Twilights breasts hang loose.

"Nice breastsssss, Twilight. I think itssss time I checked ssssomewhere elsssse." she hooked Twilights skirt and pulled it off, showing a scanty lilac pair of panties covering Twilights pussy. Rainbow reached forward with her tail and pulled it off as well, then hung Twilight by her leg naked in the air using her tail.

Rainbow slid her long tongue up to her prisoners slit, and tickled around it, making Twilight jerk about. She then slid it in, exploring and going as far as possible, before pulling her tongue out and licking Twilights tits. Twilight orgasmed, spraying Rainbow with her juices.

"You like that, don't you, Twilight?" rainbow hissed as she held her there. Then she felt her stomach gurgle.

"Ssssay, Twilight, I'm very hungry jusssst now, and I don't think you've got enough food to keep me ssssatissssfied." she held Twilight high in the air and wrapped her tail around her waist, turning her the right way up. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth.

Twilight looked down to see the gaping chasm below her.

"Rainbow, please don't!"

"Turn me back!"

"I don't know how" Twilight admitted in despair.

Rainbow shook her head. "Well then, my hunger needssss curing. Sssso long, Twilight, old friend." and she put her mouth around Twilights feet and ankles, then slowly lowered her. Her thighs were engulfed and the Rainbow stopped to play with Twilights pussy some more.

"Rainbow, stop! I'm your friend!"

"And what I need you asss a friend to do is fill my sssstomach! Sssstop complaining, it'll all be over sssoon." Twilights waist vanished.

"Actually, the feel of your hot saliva and throat rubbing against me is quite nice, I must admit. Take my breasts, too!"

Rainbow opened her mouth slightly more and let Twilights tits slide in. She moaned as she felt the hot mouth slide over them. Rainbow got Twilights arms and neck into her mouth, the tipped her head far back, let Twilights head disappear, then she closed her mouth. Twilight felt Rainbows throat engulf her head as she slid into her stomach. She felt the warm juices against her and lay against the stomach wall for a sleep.

-Ten minutes later-

Spike slid down the throat, panicking slightly.

"RAINBOW! LET ME OUT!"

"Your sssseriousssly sssstill going? More than I can Ssssay for Twilight, I must mention. Have fun digesssting with your unicorn friend" Spike looked to the side and saw Twilight lying there. He grabbed her and then screamed as she broke up in the juices of the stomach and dissolved.

Over the next hour, Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all found themselves sliding to their deaths, though not without receiving so much pleasure from Rainbow that they forgot where they were and that they were bing eaten, so fell asleep happily. At last the spell wore off and Rainbow found herself lying naked on the floor of the library. A knock at the door made her jump and it was pushed open.

"uh, hi, are you looking for Applejack? She's not here, but I am. Is that okay?" she turned over and lay on her side, showing herself off.

The stallion looked at her and said in a happy voice:

"Ee-up"

Okay, weird and short. Went for a vore angle, that turned out okay, not as much clip as my other stories have had. As usual, say what you though, if you'd like to see more ( i will make them longer) and tell anyone you think might like my stories about me. Thanks


End file.
